


(Am I) More than Just a Pretty Face

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [72]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Image, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Sort Of, body image issues, fulfilled request, hyungwon cries, jooheon comforts him, reqeusted, tis cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: When Hyungwon begins to question his place in the group, Jooheon has to put aside his own exhaustion from the day to comfort his boyfriend.





	(Am I) More than Just a Pretty Face

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of the MONSTA X Fic Request Forum, run by myself and Druekee~!
> 
> Request: Hyungheon + Jooheon is exhausted with his workload and Hyungwon is tired of being seen as just a pretty face + angst at first because Hyungwon is jealous of his boyfriend’s talent but they comfort each other
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

Jooheon releases a long sigh as he closes the front door behind him. He slips out of his shoes and shuffles into the dorm, rubbing at his face in exhaustion. God, the company is literally going to be the death of him if they don’t let up on the workload soon.

He sees Kihyun and Minhyuk on the couch, the shorter in the blonde’s lap, making out… again. Jooheon grumbles in annoyance as he goes on to the room he shares with the two. It’s great and all that those two have gotten together, as it’s offered the entire group a slight reprieve from their incessant arguing, but honestly, do they have to be making out _every_ night when Jooheon gets home??

The rapper does his best to block out the noise of his two hyungs sucking face as he walks, glad to be out of the room. He finds, with little surprise, Hyungwon curled up on his own bed. He can’t help but chuckle fondly.

“How was your day, hyung~?” he asks sweetly, slipping out of his hoodie before sliding into bed beside him. Hyungwon hums low in his throat, shifting to make more room for the man on the twin-sized mattress. He locks his phone and puts it away for now, wrapping his gangly limbs around the rapper. Jooheon frowns at the noncommittal response and begins to card his fingers through the older’s hair.

“Wonnie-hyung? What’s wrong?”

Hyungwon pulls back then, a dark light filling his eyes. His dark red hair falls into his face, and Jooheon can’t help but smile at the beautiful sight. He still can’t believe at times how such a gorgeous, perfect man, had decided to become exclusive with him when there were others vying for his affection like Hoseok around. A swirl of conflicting emotions fills the older’s gaze, and Hyungwon seems to almost sigh in defeat as he falls back against the rapper.

“I’m just being silly,” he says in a low murmur. Jooheon has to bite back a noise of exasperation as he rolls his eyes. He doesn’t have the patience to coax it out of him tonight.

“Probably,” he agrees, earning a whine of protest, “but that doesn’t mean you can’t tell me what it is.” Hyungwon is silent for a moment too long, and Jooheon begins to wonder if he should apologize for his own bluntness… but, then, the older finally speaks.

“I got denied to do a solo song… again.”

Jooheon hums, immediately understanding the reason for the older’s sour mood now. He instinctually tights his hold around his most treasured hyung, urging him to go on if he needs.

“I know you don’t like me saying this, Heonney, but it’s times like this that I just can’t help but think that I was picked for the lineup for my face, not my talent. I’m never given many lines, I’m always the one put forward for modeling gigs. Even my DJing is put on the backburner most of the time, even though they had tried to push it at first. I’m only ever allowed to choreograph short pieces on my own, no matter how much good feedback each piece gets. Face it, to Starship I’m nothing more than just a pretty face. I know I’m not as talented as you, but I wish they’d give me at least a fraction of the chances they do you.”

Jooheon lets him ramble on and on, doing his best to come up with a new way to assure the older. Despite having been branded as a visual member since before debut, he’s always been insecure about his looks. He covers it up as best he can with his own laughter and such, but it’s always been an issue for him… a fact Jooheon knows all too well.

“Hyung,” Jooheon says softly, finally shifting away to stare earnestly into Hyungwon’s soulful gaze as words come to him at last, “so what? So what if Starship doesn’t recognize you for your talent? So what if they don’t understand just how much you offer to the team? Monbebe see it, I see it, the others see it… All the important people see and understand just how hard you work to prove yourself every day.

“It doesn’t matter if Starship doesn’t wake up and recognize your true worth, because we do and love you for it. _I’ll_ love you enough to make up for it.”

Hyungwon remains silent long after the man finishes speaking, though tears begin to brim at the corners of his eyes as Jooheon’s words sink in. A pure smile of gratitude spills out over his plump lips, and he hastily leans forward to kiss his boyfriend.

“Thank you, Heonney,” he says softly, so overcome with emotion his voice nearly cracks. Jooheon laughs gently, wiping at the older’s tears with a thumb. “You always know what to say…”

“It’s always true, hyung,” Jooheon tells him. “Everything I tell you is always true.”

Hyungwon giggles under his breath and kisses Jooheon again, a bit messier this time as he then buries his face into Jooheon’s shirt. Jooheon just lets him cry it out, the bags under his eyes feeling a bit lighter than they had on his walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of the MONSTA X Fic Request Forum, run by myself and Druekee~!
> 
> Request: Hyungheon + Jooheon is exhausted with his workload and Hyungwon is tired of being seen as just a pretty face + angst at first because Hyungwon is jealous of his boyfriend’s talent but they comfort each other
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
